customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Opening and Closing to Barney's Big Surprise 2004 VHS/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:C997:5C78:153E:7994-20190203143825
=Ketto.org= * ₹$£AEDSGDSAR *100% Secure My child is battling leukemia, I feel helpless as I cannot ease her pain *Story *Updates1 Need Urgent Attention! We need your support... by Suresh Soni on null #1 Ashwitha Still Need Help: Thank you for joining our battle to save her life. We are overwhelmed witnessing all you supporters donate with your hearts. However, we are still worried right now. Ashwitha has undergone just 3 rounds of chemotherapy and we need more funds to continue her treatment (which will last for 2 years). It will be great if all you supporters could share our story with your friends and family on WhatsApp, Facebook and Mail. It will help us receive more funds and continue her treatment. Thank you once again. Medical Documents Supporter's Comments (127) ---- S saravanan9 minutes ago"please help the child & she will live happily in this world for sure" Well Wisher18 minutes ago"we're praying for you guys god will heal your child god will touch your head and heal you get well soon " R Ramesh53 minutes ago"Amen j" VC Vinay Chaurasia1 hour ago"have faith god bless you" Well Wisher1 hour ago"God bless u dear Ashwitha, get well soon and resume ur school soon. For her parents, don't worry about Ashwitha, she will achieve everything in life and will bear ur all responsibilities one day. now smile :)" Show More 303 SupportersView All Beneficiary Ashwitha Soni ContactAmerican Oncology Institute (Cancer Treatment Hospital) Choose the amount you wish to Donate 75 125 225 Other Amount I want my donations to remain anonymous Make a Donation By continuing, you agree to our Terms and Conditions. FAQs ---- Are the patients verified? Is it genuine? All campaigners at Ketto.org are required to enter an agreement to raise funds for the listed beneficiary only. Before starting a campaign, they undergo a rigorous verification process which involves the submission of legal identity proofs, medical documents and more. All fundraisers are 'Ketto Assured' and they protect the donor's interest as well. I'm unable to find information about the patient. Where will I find it? How can I contact the patient? I wish to donate to the patient's bank details only. How can I do that? I have a great suggestion to help the patient. How can I contact them? What are the modes of payment I can use to help the patient? What is the minimum amount I can donate? Is my payment/transaction secured when I'm donating? How can I get updates about the patient? ABOUT KETTOKetto.org is an online crowdfunding platform that supports the treatment of various poor and needy patients especially children. Since many of them are unable to afford their life-saving bills, the power of crowdfunding helps make it happen. Till date, Ketto with the help of 5,00,000+ generous donors like you managed to save the lives of 50,000+ patients. We've raised Rs. 100+ Crore that helped pay for the crucial treatment of patients suffering from Cancer, heart-diseases, Thalassemia, transplants and more. HOW IT WORKS 1. Patient Seeks Care Ashwitha is brought to one of our medical partner American Oncology Institute (Cancer Treatment Hospital). 2. Patient Learns About Ketto Patient/Patient’s family learns about 'Ketto crowdfunding' from our Medical Partner. 3. Medical Partner Submits Patient's Case To Ketto Ashwitha’s profile is sent to us. After reviewal and approval of the case, we start fundraising for Ashwitha. 4. Donors Fund Patient's Care Generous people like you provide generous donations which is provided directly to our medical partner American Oncology Institute (Cancer Treatment Hospital) for Ashwitha’s care. 5. Donors Receive Patient's Update Medical partner American Oncology Institute (Cancer Treatment Hospital) and patient’s family provide a post treatment update about Ashwitha's health and we send it to his/her donors. Our team follows a rigorous and stringent procedure to check the genuineness of every campaign, ensuring a trustworthy crowdfunding experience. Payment process and donors’ data is completely secured and encrypted.